Number Six
Number Six is one of the nine Loric Garde children who escaped from Lorien. Her Cêpan, Katarina was killed by the Mogadorians three years before she found Four. It is unknown when she began to track Number Four. Physical Appearance Number Six is olive skinned with hazel eyes and dark hair. She is trained in combat and carries a Lorien Dagger and Pistol. She demonstrated her fighting abilities during the final battle where she killed many Mogadorians along side Number Four. At one point she carried a sought of Lorien Rocket Launcher, though it was not seen after the inital fight in the hallway. Biography Number Six is one of the nine Loric Garde children who escaped from Lorien. After the death of Katarina, her gaurdian, at the hands of the Mogadorians she started to track down the other nine. Although it is not known if she tracked any of the others before four, she did manage to find the house where he was staying in Florida, although he had ran from it at that point due to being seen when his leg shone when Number Three died. Six went on to ransack the house before blowing up the house. Although she did this it was still not enough to stop the Mogadorians from tracking Number Four and she evenutally tracked down Number Four, unfortuantly, so had the Mogadorians. Saving Number 4 and Sarah Hart, Four's romantic interest, from two Mogadorians. Using the Lorien Dagger, Pistol and some impressive invisibilty and what could possibly be teleporting skills she brings them down quickly. After talking to number Four, Sarah, Sam and Henri they head into the gym where they are confronted by more Mogadorians and another fight begins in which Henri is about to become crushed but Six saves him. After the death of Henri,she eventually gets into another fight on the football field and uses her Elemental Skills to help destroy the Mogadorians and she also uses a energy resistant power to stop an explosion killing Number Four Although surviving the battle without serious injury she, Sam and Number Four set off to find the others and bring down the Mogadorians. Legacies Being a Garde she possesses superhuman strength, speed, agility, endurance and durability. She possesses Telekinesis, which is an ability that all Garde share. She also poesseses some unique Legacies. Invisibility Number Six has the ability to make herself and anything she touches invisible. This Legacy was used to great affect during the Battle of Paradise High School. Elemental Manipulation Six can control the four basic elements; Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. She can mix them together, as shown when she makes a storm during the final fight. Energy Resistance Six can stop energy from destroying her and others. This is shown twice. The first when she calmy walks away from an explosion, which as it hits her, does no damage. She also uses this power when Number Four causes an explosion destroying the Mogadorian Commander. This is seems to take a lot of strength, but she manages to stop the explosion hurting Number Four and Herself. A Blue light appears around her like a force field when using this power. It is confirmed at the end (Movie) that this power is Heat Resistance, though it doesn't confirm whether she could stop any other kind of energy. Trivia Although Six is a hazel eyed, olive skinned female with dark hair in the book, the actress that portrays her is Caucasian, with blonde hair and blue eyes. Quotes Category:Garde Category:Loric Category:Characters Category:Film Characters